My Vacation at the Haunted House
by lazyxhime
Summary: The regulars, the freshmen trio, Sakuno, and Tomoka plan to spend three days at huge beautiful mansion, that's haunted They learn that the phrase 'Don't judge a book by its covers' is meant to be taken literally.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've always wanted to write a horror one… There's no Tezuka in this. Sorry XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Warnings: Horror… Fuji Kind of AU

XD means scene change.

XD

**My Vacation at the Haunted House****  
Chapter 1**

XD

"Really?" Momoshiro asked eagerly.

Fuji smiled and nodded. "Yes, a free trip to a mansion in the mountains. My cousin gave me thirteen tickets, so the regulars, the freshmen trio, Sakuno-chan, and her friend can go."

"What's the catch?" everyone asked. Ever since the free cruise, they had been cautious about anything being free.

Fuji smiled. "You caught me. It's a haunted house; an authentic one."

"Eh!"

XD

"Obaa-chan, do I really have to go?" Ryuzaki Sakuno asked, terrified. Her grandmother was currently driving the bus taking the fourteen people to the mansion in the mountains.

Ryuzaki Sumire sighed. That was the fifth time Sakuno had asked that question. "It'll be fun Sakuno. Besides, Fuji already got the tickets and you're on the bus."

Fuji Syusuke suddenly appeared behind her. "Sakuno-chan, there are courts up there, that's why I asked everyone to bring their tennis gear. You can train there. It'll be a good experience."

"Yes! C'mon, Sakuno! You can't always be afraid!" Osakada Tomoka, Sakuno's best friend, yelled.

Sakuno turned red. "I-I'm not scared!"

XD

"Sugoi! It's so pretty!"

"Isn't it? It was built to last beautifully," Fuji said, smiling at Sakuno's change in attitude.

"Ne, Fuji, are we going to sleep inside?" Eiji asked, staring up at the large white house looming over them.

"Of course," Fuji said.

Sumire hopped onto the bus, and waved. "I'll pick you up in three days!" Everyone waved as the bus turned and left.

The house was really big, even for a mansion. Ivy crawled up the sides of the houses and through the windows you could see baby blue curtains. There was a balcony above the door and huge ceiling to floor windows. Some windows were even colored glass.

"The route we took from the country to here is private property, owned by my cousin," Fuji said.

"Eh!"

Momoshiro whistled. "You serious? Is he rich or something?"

Fuji nodded. "When he found out it was haunted, he kind of turned the house into a risk your life haunted house."

"W-what do you mean by that, Fuji?" Kawamaru Takashi asked.

"People paid to try to stay in the house for days," Fuji said, as he started walking around the house, explaining what was what.

"Do people get hurt in there?" Echizen Ryoma asked. Everyone listened carefully for a while.

Fuji smiled. "Only some, but most die."

"EH! FUJI, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!" Eiji and Momoshiro yelled.

Fuji chuckled. "No, I want to see if we'll make it through this. The record was two days and one night. We'll be staying here three days, two nights, if we survive, we would have the new record. We do seem to have superior luck."

Oishi Shuichiro looked terrified. " Fuji, are you serious? Someone could get hurt."

Fuji continued walking, the other people followed. "I don't believe in ghosts."

The group walked with Fuji I in silence. The same thing ran inside everyone's head except the prodigy. _Why did we agree on coming?_

XD

Fuji opened the door. "Hn…we _are_ lucky."

Eiji popped his head inside the room curiously. When he got passed the dying part, Eiji actually looked forward to this. So did Ryoma, Inui, Momoshiro, and Tomoka. Kaidoh, Oishi, Kawamaru, and the freshmen trio still looked pale. Sakuno was close to tears.

"Why do you say that?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji smiled. "Because some people die the instant they step into the house."

Eight people made a dash to the door. Only to find Eiji and Fuji blocking their way.

"Move out of the way! Fssssssssshh," Kaidoh said.

Eiji pouted. "Yada! Ne, Oishi, it'll be fun! Don't leave!" he whined.

Oishi looked pale. "E-Eiji, maybe w-we should skip out on t-this…L-let's call R-Ryuzaki-sensei and tell her we c-changed our minds bout staying…"

Fuji frowned. "Oishi, don't worry. I'm confident we'll make it through this without a scratch."

Sakuno shrieked.

"Nani? Nani? Sakuno-chyan, are you okay?" Eiji asked as he bounded over to where the pigtailed girl was standing. She was _really_ close to tears.

"I-I heard a scream!" she wailed.

Fuji smiled. "Maybe that's the gho-"

Momoshiro clasped his hands over Fuji's mouth. "Sakuno-chan, it was probably the wind…"

Oishi looked worried as he placed a hand on the terrified girl's shoulder. "Maybe we really should leave…"

SLAM

"W-what was that…?"

Fuji didn't turn around. "That was the door…"

Kaidoh ran passed Fuji to the door and pulled. "It's locked!" He began pounding on the door.

Fuji frowned. "There can be no way the door could lock itself on its own. It has to be locked from the inside or the outside with a key. I know nobody has a spare key to this house and no one touched it inside here either…Inui?"

Inui was currently scribbling in his book. "Interesting…there was no wind present either."

"Hm…" Fuji went to the door and checked it himself. His eyes opened for second before closing it again. No one noticed.

"We're stuck!"

"Ah! We're going to die!"

"Help us! I'm too young to die!"

(A/N: That was the freshmen trio.)

"Guys, calm down," Oishi said, while trying to calm himself down, "We'll just have to find another way out. Fuji, is there any other way?"

Fuji went over to the windows. His eyes opened then closed again. "The windows are crazy glued shut, plus taped. There is a sliding glass door in the back that leads to the patio and the backyard. There's also the door to the balcony upstairs."

Everyone paused.

"Er…who's going to go check?" Kawamaru asked.

Oishi straightened. "We should all go together, just in case."

A shiver went down everyone's spine.

They were being watched.

XD

A/N: Done! But it's not scary at all! (Pouts) I'll try to get it scarier in future chapters.

Things to be warned about in the future troubles: blood, knives, blood, pens, strings, dolls, hair, and did I mention blood?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sadly, only two reviews… but thank you pauline9115 and cookiiex for your wonderful reviews. I posted the first chapter just to see what people think because when I looked at Tennis no Ohjisama's M rated horror fics, there wasn't much reviews, so I decided to make my own that's really scary (although the first chapter wasn't very scary). Anyway, thank you for your reviews and since you guys were the only ones, I dedicate this chapter to you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Ohjisama).

Warnings: blood, knives, haunted houses, spiders (A/N: I have arachnophobia, the fear of spiders), blood, Fuji, blood, ghosts, spirits, crazy stuff, chaos, scary stuff, pens, strings, dolls (shivers), hair, and blood.

XD

**My Vacation at the Haunted House**

**Chapter 2**

XD

**Day 1**

**3:30 P.M.**

"Waaaaaaaaaa! Fuji! I'm scared!" Eiji sobbed as he held on tightly to Fuji's right arm. "Someone's watching us! Are you sure we're the only ones here!"

Fuji frowned and tried to pull Eiji off. "Eiji, I can't feel my fingers…and it's my tennis arm…"

Eiji let go and hung on to Ryoma. "Waaaaaaaaaa, Ochibi! I'm scared! Help me!"

"Eiji-senpai, please let go…"

"M-Minna-san, maybe we should try the other doors or we could smash the windows. If we really can't get out, we should call the police or someone to help us get out of here," Oishi said. He reached into his bag, "I-I brought my cell phone with me…"

Fuji frowned. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring Oishi along. And was starting to get good too… "Oishi, it's no use to try to get a signal here. The only place you could get a signal is up the hill we passed while driving here…"

Oishi visibly paled. "W-well, it doesn't hurt to try." He turned on the cell and held it in the air. Fuji was right; no signal. "I-I think I'll keep trying."

Fuji sighed. "It really is no use, Oishi."

Eiji wailed. "Waaaaaaaaaa, if only Tezuka was here!"

Ryoma turned sharply. "Please be quiet, Eiji-senpai."

Everyone turned to Ryoma, who was looking suspiciously looking up the stairs. "W-what is it, Echizen?" Momoshiro asked.

"I heard footsteps."

Fuji shushed Eiji and everyone became silent. They listened.

Small tiny footsteps clicked on the floor above them.

Everyone froze.

A high childish laughter echoed throughout the room.

Everyone shivered.

"_Onii-sama, where are you? I want to_ **play**." A door upstairs banged open.

Eiji, Oishi, Kaidoh, Momoshiro, Sakuno, Tomoka, and the three freshmen screamed.

XD

**Day 1**

**5:15**

"Fuji, are you sure we should go up there?" Oishi asked.

Fuji sighed. "We've been down here, in the _exact same spot_, for almost two hours."

Eiji whined. "I know, can we stay like this longer?"

Fuji patted Eiji's back reassuringly. "Don't worry, Eiji, we'll all go together. No one's going to get separated or lost. I'll lead to make sure everything goes okay."

Eiji sniffed. "Maybe if everyone else agrees with it…"

Ryoma shrugged, Inui smiled and nodded, Kawamaru looked unsure but then Fuji handed him a racket (how the racket suddenly appeared in his hands, only God knows) he started shouting his agreement in English, Momoshiro was pale but he said he was ready for anything, Tomoka said yes hesitantly, Kaidoh, Sakuno, and the freshmen trio shook their heads, Oishi said no and tried to convince the others who said yes to stay.

Fuji frowned. "Maybe, we should split into two groups. One group will check the rooms and the doors and windows upstairs and the other group could stay down here and try to get out through the windows and the back door."

Oishi frowned in return. "Fuji, we shouldn't split up. What if one group is in trouble or a person gets lost?"

Fuji shrugged. "The other group will either immediately rush into help or stay away for the fear of danger."

Oishi still looked unsure.

"Oishi-senpai, some people are willing to find a way out. You'll be here safer with the others. We could take care of ourselves," Ryoma said. Fuji nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I should go with you guys…" Oishi said.

Fuji shook his head. "You should stay with the other group. You're the most capable of handling any situation you may face. In fact, Eiji should be with you too. The less people in the group to go upstairs, the less danger it could be."

Eiji nodded, sadly. It would've been fun…

"So we agree that the groups will be group 1, who will go upstairs: Echizen, Inui, Taka-san, Momoshiro, Tomoka-chan, and me," Fuji said, "the second group, who will stay downstairs, are of: Oishi, Sakuno-chan, Horio-kun, Kachiro-kun, Katsuo-kun, Kaidoh, and lastly, Eiji. Any complaints?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Fuji nodded, pleased. "Good, now first group follow me."

"W-wait, Fuji!" Oishi shouted.

Fuji turned.

"Maybe you should take something to protect yourselves with," Oishi suggested, "To be on the safe side."

Fuji shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt. Let's check the kitchen…"

Group 1 turned their direction toward the white swinging doors that led to the kitchen. Ryoma pushed open the door, peeked inside, then abruptly pulled the door closed.

Eiji tried to push open the door, which Ryoma firmly held close. "Nani, nani, Ochibi? What's in there?"

Ryoma looked pale. "I don't think you'd want to see it, Eiji-senpai…"

Eiji, Fuji, and Oishi frowned. Fuji pried off Ryoma's fingers, opened the door a bit, and he and Oishi peeked in, and then shut the door.

"What is it?" Eiji cried.

Oishi was really, really pale. "Eiji, you wouldn't like it…"

Eiji huffed and opened the door for the rest of the people to see.

Dead silence was not something you want in this house. It made them hear the faint, but still there, sounds coming from upstairs that were before hidden by their talking.

Eiji's skin paled, his eyes widened, and his mouth was open in a silent scream.

Oishi closed one door and Ryoma closed the other. Fuji nervously scratched his hair.

"That's what you didn't want to see…"

"S-SPIDERS!"

Eiji ran around the regulars visibly shaking and shaking off any invisible spiders that he thought had landed on him.

Eiji hated spiders. They scared him. In fact he was scared of all arachnids: spiders, ticks, and scorpions. They were told that it was arachnophobia, but something deeper was in it. Eiji almost got killed by a spider, once. Since then, he avoided all types of arachnids and the Seigaku regulars knew it.

The kitchen was filled with spiders. Small spiders and large spiders; they _covered_ the whole kitchen. House spiders, garden spiders, and poisonous spiders that usually live in the deep forests were in there. Ryoma swore he saw a black widow, one of the most poisonous spiders in the world. Most of them were harmless (like the daddy-long legs and others) but there was enough in numbers to have Eiji thoroughly freaked.

Eiji was currently being calmed down by Oishi. Oishi managed Eiji to sit down on the sofa, but he was still shaking and babbling without sense.

Fuji spoke quietly. "Maybe we should go without weapons…."

Tomoka looked unsure. After seeing the spiders, (which also scared Sakuno who she was trying to calm down), she did not want to face anything without a weapon. "Maybe we could use the tennis rackets…?" she faltered when she found the gaze of the Seigaku regulars.

"W-what?"

"Ho, ho, ho! I, with my two years of tennis experience, will tell you exactly why your idea is not even considered!" Horio said, as his own way of shaking of the fear crawling at his throat. "Tennis rackets are not used for violence! They are expensive and if anything should ruin it, well, we experienced tennis players would not stand it!"

Ryoma snorted. He just remembered the obvious amateur scratches he saw on Horio's racket that time ago when they thought they were being haunted by a tennis ghost.

Tomoka got angry. "We're talking about protecting our lives here! No tennis racket is worth more then our lives!"

Horio was about to talk back when Oishi intervened. "Maybe bringing the rackets is a good idea. Most of us are very skilled with the rackets," he glanced at the freshmen besides Ryoma, he emphasized the 'most', "It's better then nothing."

Fuji shrugged. "It may just be extra weight…"

In the end, everyone agreed with bringing a racket.

What awaits them when they split up, who knows?

As group 1 prepared to go upstairs (and to their certain deaths, some of them thought), the floors at the top of the stairs creaked.

Everyone froze.

"_Oh, look, Onii-sama! New toys!"_

Sakuno screamed.

XD

A/N: It really is hard to work with thirteen characters, I have to make it so that everyone says something, but it's hard to write down.

So I'll say this, the characters that will be able to talk in the story will lessen.

Cheers!

For any information for updates on any of my stories, it's on my bio or profile.


End file.
